


The Outburst

by Codefluff



Category: Balan Wonderworld (Video Game)
Genre: It has a Happy Ending Though, Other, The Smallest Amount of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codefluff/pseuds/Codefluff
Summary: You regretted what you said, but you didn't know the whole story...
Relationships: Balan/Reader
Kudos: 15





	The Outburst

“Well maybe I don’t need your advice! You’re supposed to be fixing my heart, and instead you’re DESTROYING IT!” you yelled.

Balan’s breath hitched for a moment, before an unknown emotion filled his eyes. He snapped his fingers before slamming the door. You realized he had dropped you off in the entrance hallway, right before the room where you had just met him. 

You yelled and punched the door, before shrinking down and sitting on the floor, back pressed against the wall.

You sobbed for a while before reflecting on what happened. Now that you had thought about it, you had said some pretty nasty things back there. He wasn’t entirely innocent, but maybe he didn’t quite deserve that.

You reached for the door, hesitating before pushing it open. To your surprise, the door wasn’t even locked. You looked around the empty room before a whimper caught your attention. It was a Tim, brushing against the door to Balan’s dressing room. It was soon joined by others, a chorus of sad chirps echoing around you.

You bit your lip and knocked on the door. 

“Balan? I-”

“You may leave.”

“H-Huh?”

“I will not say it again. You are free to go. Get your things and get out.”

You felt anger rise in you again. Just before you reached for the door, a hand grabbed your wrist and covered your mouth before you could scream.

“Calm down, it’s just me.”

“Lance?”

He pulled you out into the theatre room, offering you a chair.

You took it before looking at him curiously.

“What are you doing here?”

“All these negative feelings, and you think I wouldn’t be snooping around?”

You shrugged, laying your chin over your arms on the table.

“Go on, tell me what I did wrong.”

“I’m not here to tell you what’s right or wrong. I’m just here to provide a bit more clarity.”

“Clarity? About what?”

“About the reason Balan reacted that way to what you said.”

You remembered your outburst, and rolled your eyes.

“What? He was making me upset and I told him to knock it off!”

“Really? That’s not what I heard. You said he was destroying your heart, not helping it.”

“Same thing…”

Lance shook his head, sitting on the chair opposite of you and pulling out a picture.

“Look at this.”

It was a broken, torn up photograph, seemingly glued back together with much care. The glass around it was still in pieces, however. The picture was of Balan and another man you didn’t recognize.

“Who is that?”

Lance grimaced. “That, is the first visitor Balan failed.”

“What? You mean, that thing I said…”

“... has happened before, yes.”

You felt guilt overtake you, before a dark question came to your mind.

“What… happened to that person.”

Lance didn’t respond, instead putting the photo back and beginning to sink into the floor again.

“Reflect on what you’ve said with this new information, and from there, decide how to proceed.”

As soon as he vanished, you heard the Tims start chirping frantically.

You rushed to the door and tried to open it, to no avail. You pressed your ear to the door, only to hear heart-wrenching sobs on the other side.

“Balan…” You muttered to yourself, a single tear falling on the doorknob. You heard a squeak, and you tried the door one more time, relieved to find that this time it opened.

“Balan-!”

He froze for a split second, his back facing you, before scrambling to put his hat on. Once it was secured across his face, he turned around, his expression uncharacteristically serious.

“I thought I told you to leave.”

“Balan… You don’t have to do this, I know. I know I said some awful things back there, and… I wanted to apologize. You were just trying to help.”

Balan sniffed, trying to act like it didn’t bother him.

“I know… I know you just spoke out of frustration, but I… I’m sorry. I’ve been very immature, haven’t I?”

You smiled. “It’s okay, Balan. Also… You don’t have to hide your tears. I’ve been-” The Tims scrambled in behind you, running into the back of your legs. “We’ve been worried about you.”

The smallest Tim chirped and jumped into Balan’s arms. The others soon followed, until Balan was knocked over into his bed, surrounded by the fuzzy little creatures. His stern expression soon faded, revealing his true feelings. He began to cry, clutching the Tims to his chest. You felt a little choked up yourself, as you sat next to him and rubbed his back. His sobs went on for quite a lot longer than you expected, but you were patient, just letting him spill his emotions. It was raw, and rather surreal. This was Balan’s heart, so tired and sad, but still putting others before himself.

Finally, his tears abruptly halted with a mighty yawn. Balan let out a few more sniffs, before finally managing to get a hold of himself. 

“I’m… sorry you had to see that. Once you leave, you won’t remember this happening, if it makes you feel any better.”

“Then I don’t want to leave. Getting to see your vulnerable side has made me realize that you’re a lot more like me than I thought. I initially believed that you had no right to help me, because I didn’t think you felt things like I did. But now I realize that you’re just as human as anyone else. I’m… I’m willing to try again, to fix my heart. I could really use your help, if you’re still willing?”

Balan chuckled a bit, wiping away the remaining tears. He croaked out a small ‘of course’, before rising to get started. You pulled him back down, giggling at his confused face. 

“We both just went through a lot. Why don’t we get some rest first?”

He agreed, and the two of you fell asleep in each other’s arms with the Tims, all forgiven, while a shadow slowly shut the door.


End file.
